


Even when I'm hard to love

by chocopurin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hoshi was mentioned once, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, just a bit, tagging is hard ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopurin/pseuds/chocopurin
Summary: Too busy brainstorming, he didn’t notice that his bedroom door creaked open and entered a rather bored Wonwoo, “watcha doin’ there in the middle of the bed, kitten?”“Thinking what’s wrong with me. Why?” Jun straights up replied, now looking at Wonwoo...Basically Jun has this sudden self confidence issue but Wonwoo's there to help bring him back.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 43





	Even when I'm hard to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so I never had the confidence of writing fics and actually sharing it with anyone... this would be the first time. Let me know what you think. Ohh, I also wrote this at 1am sooooo sorry for the grammar errors and misspelling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this very very short fic :(

Jun is pretty. No, more than that; ethereal, lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, heavenly, do we need to go on? He is all of these and much, much more. Too bad Jun doesn’t see it. He is above average as a matter of fact, ask anyone, however he would always shake his head gently, giggle, and a “you’re just saying that,” dialogue. He doesn’t know how to take compliments well, “you should say thank you and accept it,” Hoshi says one day and Jun just… doesn’t think it would sit in his stomach correctly. It’s not that Jun didn’t acknowledge his own beauty, but thinks that maybe these compliments can be given to someone other than him. Does that make sense?

There were times when he would think and wrack his brain about how he can’t accept these compliments like any normal person would. It’s not like his parents lacked in this aspect when he was growing up. His parents made sure that he was THE best, showered him with unconditional love that built his confidence over time. His previous career as an actor, he would often be complimented, to the point of almost venturing out into the modeling industry. Then… what went wrong?

 _“Was it the fact that being with twelve other stunning men rocked my confidence?”_ he shook his head lightly, not entertaining the idea.

 _“Or maybe growing up made me more conscious? I mean, life was plain vanilla in the eyes of a child, right?”_ he hums not quite sure with this too.

Too busy brainstorming, he didn’t notice that his bedroom door creaked open and entered a rather bored Wonwoo, “watcha doin’ there in the middle of the bed, kitten?”

“Thinking what’s wrong with me. Why?” Jun straights up replied, now looking at Wonwoo. The younger man stared back at him and raised a brow not quite getting where Jun is going with this. “See, I can’t digest compliments like I used to so now I’m thinking about it – where it went wrong,” he explains, keeping the eye contact locked.

“And,” Wonwoo slowly walks to the bed and sits lightly on the edge, just a few inches from Jun, “what made you think about this?” The elder starts to pout and looks at the ceiling as if the answer would magically appear, “I don’t know, I was just scrolling through my phone, Instagram I think, then I was unconsciously complimenting these people in my mind. Like how the make-up suited this girl, or how the clothes looked pretty on this person, how overall this guy’s smile was amazing, how…,” he paused and hunched a bit, forehead scrunching up in the middle “everyone’s just beautiful. Then I thought, I… could never look like them,” slowly ending in a hush that Wonwoo could’ve missed if he wasn’t paying attention. He could see how this made his kitten confused, and… is that hurt? Oh, how he wished he could make these thoughts disappear, if only he could punch these away.

“Don’t think that way,” he starts, reaching out to intertwine their fingers, “it actually pains me to see you like this, and no you don’t have to feel sorry about it,” he flashes a quick reassuring smile. “They could be visually appealing, yes, but you are too and it pains me that you can’t see… this,” he uses his other hand to gesture Jun’s whole being, “your own beauty”.

Wonwoo shifts on the bed so that he can comfortably face the elder who now might have a permanent pout on his face. “Munchkin,” he sighs first, preparing to give this whole impromptu speech that he instinctively knows by heart, “you are amazing. The way you just look effortlessly beautiful even when you just woke up. No, I am not one bit exaggerating- hey! don’t laugh!” He exclaims trying to sound serious and as convincing as he can be because he needs Jun to understand this. “Speaking of, here! Right here, the way you’re smiling and how your eyes crinkle. How you cutely shy away, and try to cover your face with your hands.”

He doesn’t stop there. He cups Jun’s face with both of his hands “I know we’re talking about visuals but I want to add that you’re kind and spontaneous, you always keep me on my toes. Remember that time you bought a hotdog griller? I have no idea why you bought it on a whim but I love that about you. You’re mentally a kid but that’s part of your charms. I’m sorry you feel bad about this but I can make you think otherwise.” His eyes soften as he continuous to admire the love of his life, thumbs unconsciously rubbing small circles on his pink-dusted cheeks, “I’ll remind and show you every day,” Wonwoo concludes his monologue with a gentle squeeze making Jun’s cheeks puff a bit like a mochi.

“I don’t deserve you, Won,” he says, pout still present, “I just… I don’t know… just felt like my confidence slipped… and lost myself.”

“And that’s okay, we have our bad days. But I’ll be here,” he flashes a warm grin which Jun mirrored back. “Want to go grill some hotdogs? We have some in the freezer.”

“You said my griller was stupid? Even coaxed me into getting a refund!” The elder scoffs. Wonwoo always questioned the griller and Jun’s life decisions, but now he’s asking if he wants to grill hotdogs using HIS griller?

“I knew it’ll make you feel better. Plus… I did use the griller once,” he admitted, now standing up and an arm reaching out to take his partner’s.

“You did what now???” Jun bursts into laughter he just couldn’t believe this sudden confession.

All the while, Wonwoo’s just lovingly admiring the elder, the words he said earlier about reminding and showing him every day intensified by a million. No doubt, he’ll succeed on this one.


End file.
